company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Irish Film Classification Office (ROI)
Background The Irish Film Classification Office (IFCO) 'is responsible for issuing age ratings for cinema and home video releases of films in the Republic of Ireland. They were established in 1923 and their certificates are legally binding. Not much information is available about historical certificates, because their website was only established in September 2004 and only shows certificates from then onward, but here's what's available combined with the current certificates: Video Video certificates were introduced by the IFCO in 1994. Before that, video cassettes sold in Ireland used the BBFC certificates issued in the UK. One of the first certified titles was ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (rated G). The system has stayed mostly the same for over two decades: 'G '(General) - Fit for viewing by persons generally. '''PG (Parental Guidance) - Fit for viewing generally, but in the case of a child under 12 years, under parental guidance. 12 - Fit for viewing by persons aged 12 years or more. 15 - Fit for viewing by persons aged 15 years or more. 18 '''- Fit for viewing by persons aged 18 years or more. Retired certificates '''12RA - Not suitable for people aged younger than 12 unless they view with an adult, and not to be supplied to someone below that age. The "RA" stands for "Responsible Adult". It was withdrawn in the mid-2000's; the last known release with a 12RA certificate is Only Fools and Horses - The Complete Series 7, ''first released in 2004 and re-issued in 2009 as part of a box set called ''The Complete Collection. ''By then it had been re-rated PG, although the other releases in the collection raised the overall certificate to a 12. Films issued with a 12RA certificate upon original release are automatically re-rated 12 when re-released, apart from if they're re-submitted and obtain a lower or higher certificate under modern guidelines. '''18RA' - Not suitable for people aged younger than 18, and not to be supplied to someone below that age. The "RA" stands for "Responsible Adult". It's unknown when this was withdrawn. The only known release with this certificate is a 1995 live show by Irish comedian Brendan O'Carroll (now known for Mrs Brown's Boys), titled How's Your Snowballs. ''The outer packaging displayed an 18 certificate, although the cassette label displayed an 18RA certificate. A DVD version also exists, although it's unknown what certificate is displayed on the disc - the outer packaging displays an 18 certificate as on the VHS version. Cinema Cinema certificates were introduced by the IFCO in 1965. Not much is known about the first three decades of certification, as the IFCO's website only lists cinema releases certified from August 2004 onward and video releases from June 2009 onward, but the systems used from June 1st, 2001 onward are available. On December 9th, 2004, an overhaul was announced by then-Film Censor John Kelleher, which came into effect on January 1st, 2005. The changes were as follows: - A new '16' certificate was introduced. Where films carry this certificate, admission is restricted to persons aged sixteen and over. - The existing ‘12PG’ and ‘15PG’ certificates were re-designated ‘12A’ and ‘15A’, where the ‘A’ denotes adult. June 1st, 2001 - January 1st, 2005 '''G '(General) - Suitable for all ages. PG (Parental Guidance) - Suitable for all ages, but parental guidance advised. 12PG - Films in this category are, in the opinion of the Film Censor, suitable for those aged 12 and over only. However, children under that age will be admitted if accompanied by an adult. 15PG - Films in this category are, in the opinion of the Film Censor, suitable for those aged 15 and over only. However, children under that age will be admitted if accompanied by an adult. 18 '- Admission is restricted to persons aged 18 and over. January 1st, 2005 - present '''G '(General) - Suitable for children of a school going age. '''PG (Parental Guidance) - Suitable for children aged 8 and over. 12A - Suitable for viewers of 12 and over. However, they can also be seen by younger children, provided they are accompanied by an adult who has deemed the film appropriate viewing for that child. 15A - Suitable for viewers of 15 and over. However, they can also be seen by younger children, provided they are accompanied by an adult who has deemed the film appropriate viewing for that child. 16 - Suitable for viewers of 16 and over (admission is restricted to that age). 18 '- Suitable for viewers of 18 and over (admission is restricted to that age). ??? - June 1st, 2001 Bumper: We see the heading "CENSORSHIP OF FILM ACTS, 1923 to 1992"; the Irish Gaelic translation is displayed above. Below this is the certificate issued to the film, followed by the title, a message stating "This film is suitable for exhibition", a description of the certificate, the Film Censor's initials (on the left) and his signature (on the right). Certification symbols: * '''G '- General * '''PG - Parental Guidance * 12 - Suitable for 12 years and over. * 15 - Suitable for 15 years and over. * '18 '- Suitable for 18 years and over. (Certificates used throughout the 1980's and 1990's include U12ACC and 16 - the former was retired in the mid-1990's and the latter was retired around 1990. However, since the only available certificate of this design is from December 1999, it's unknown if certificates existed using this symbol). FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen in cinemas before all films from an unknown date up until June 1st, 2001. In terms of public availability, extremely rare. The only available example is from December 1999, for an IMAX 3D film titled'' T-Rex: Back to the Crestaceous.'' It was the first cinema release of its kind in Ireland and was given a limited certificate of PG. It was released by the Twitter account of IMAX Dublin (@imaxdublin) on September 6th, 2017. Scare Factor: None.